ManaSama Shoping
by Ojou Yankumi Philharmonic
Summary: Mana-sama di suruh Klaha sama Tora buat beli makanan makan malam ke pasar, Mana-Sama pergi dan pulang-pulang bawa. . . .Fanfic Mana-Sama, Klaha, Tora, Gazette, Versailles.


**inii. . . .apa ya? Fanfic Mana-Sama dan kawan-kawan. .**

**karena author kurang bisa basa-basi jadi langsung aja deh. .**

**Fanfic Mana-Sama, Klaha, Tora, Versailles, The Gazette dll. .**

**Rate : T**

**Ini hanya Fanfic jangan di anggap serius, tidak bermaksud menghina, dan ini cuman becanda,**

**Warning: **

** OOC sekali, OOT, abal, Yaoi, Typo, Dll **

**silahkan. . . **

mana-sama Family stories

mana : *diem duduk di kursi ruang tamu ga ngomong2*

klaha : mami liat kemeja papi ga?

mana : *pergi ke lemari bawain kemeja klaha"

klaha : terimakasih honey *cium pipi mana*

Mana : *diem tanpa ekspresi dengan pipi merah*

klaha : oh ya mih, hari ini aku mau makan gurame sama semur pete, tolong siapin ya

mana : * manggut-manggut tanpa ekspresi*

Klaha : *selesei ganti baju* bagus, papa pergi dulu ya I Love You *kissu mana lalu pergi naek delman ke kantor*

mana : *diem di depan rumah liatin yayangnya pergi*

masashi : *toel mana dari belakang*

Mana : *berbalik liat anaknya yang bawa lampion sama vampire cina"

Masashi : *namprak*

mana : *ngodok saku celemek, ngeluarin duit gope*

Masashi : *melotot liatin duit gope gambar orang utan* 'ini mah udah ga laku' *namprak lagi*

mana : *geleng-geleng kepala, sambil ngangkat bahu*

Masashi : *manyun, lalu pergi*

mana : *liatin anaknya yang terbang pake sapu lidi*

Tora : MAMIIIIII!

Mana : . . . *liat ke Tora*

Tora : mami mau ke pasar kan? beliin Tora paha ya, Tora mau paha

Mana : *manggut2*

Tora : *ajeb ajeb* oke mamih kalo cari Tora. Tora lagi mancing sama omas wati di balong mpok mileh ya mih. .

Mana : *manggut-manggut*

Tora : *pergi pake baju pelaut sambil bawa mercon*

Mana : . . . . . . . . *pergi ke dapur bawa keranjang buat belanja lalu pergi naek odong-odong*

di pasar

Mana : *pergi ke toko ikan*

Teru : IKAN SEGAR IKAN SEGAR, YANG BESAR 5000 YANG KECIL 5000, SEMUA ADA DARI IKAN HIU SAMPE PAUS LUMBA-LUMBA SEMUA ADA, eh nyonya mau beli ikan nya? *senyum 1000 watt*

Mana : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . *liat tanpa ekspresi*

Teru : 'waah tidak mempan ya' mau beli yang mana nyonya? ikan sapu-sapu sampe ikan sepatupun ada, mau beli?

Mana : . . . . . . . . . . .

Teru : 'ini orang kanape? ane tanya diem aje' ekhm. .maaf nyonya mau beli apa?

mana : . . . . . . . . . . . *nulis di papan terus di angkat*

Teru : *baca tulisan sansekerta Mana* eh? gurame ada ga mas? ooooohhh mau gurame? ada ada. . sini ikut saya *ajak mana kedalem toko*

Mana : *ngikutin*

Teru : silahkan ini Guramenya *bukain kulkas yang tingginya 3 meter*

Aoi : heiiii maniiiss *diem di dalem kulkas telanjang dada sambil lamabain tangan dan berpose eksotis* di sini dingin loooh, mau nemenin gaa? *kedip-kedipin mata dan monyong-monyongin bibir*

Mana : *shock + merinding disko, ngomong dalem hati* 'ASTAJIM' *geleng-geleng, tulis lagi di papan toel-toel Teru*

Teru : wah mau yang ini ya. . ya sudah silahkan di ambil. .

Aoi : ASIIIK aku di beliii! *jingkrak-jingkrak*

Mana : *manggut-manggut tanpa ekspresi*

Teru : silahkan nyonya harganya 5000 keping batang emas

Mana : *kaget, nulis di papan lagi*

Teru : *baca* bukannya 5000 rupiah? eeh? oooh bukan itu nyonya, yang 5000 rupiah itu yang macem ni *nunjukin ikan cupang* di goreng enak loh *promosi*

Mana : *sweatdrop, ngasih 5 keping batangan emas CASH*

Teru : woaaah! *mata berubah jadi emas*

Aoi : *jitak Teru* oi bos, mata mu beremas!

Teru : hohohoho, tak apa *kantongin emas* terimakasih nyonya *membungkuk*

Mana : *ngangguk lalu pergi sama Aoi yang sudah pake mantel*

Teru : LARIS MANIS LARIS MANIS *geplakin emas ke ikan-ikan yang ada di depannya*

ikan : lama-lama ini orang gua kutuak jadi malin kundang

Teru : oowh tida bisa *berubah jadi sule* karena aku punya. . . . .CERMIN AJAIB! *keluarin cermin bedak* jika kau mengutuk ku, kutukan itu akan kembali padamu huahahhaha *belagak pahlawan bertopeng*

Ikan : =_= ckckckckckck *geleng-geleng kepala*

Teru : udah lu mati lagi sana. .nanti kalo ada yang liat pada pingsan, ngeliat ikan mati tiba-tiba idup, bisa ngomong lagi

Ikan : iya iya *kembali menjadi model toko ikan abang Teru*

Teru : SILAHKAN SILAHKAN DI BELI DI BELI, SEMUA JENIS IKAN ADA DI SINIII! *teriak-teriak pake toa masjid*

di toko Daging

Hizaki : silahkan bu daging daging, yang baru potong sama yang tiren juga ada *bisik-bisik tetangga* DAGING GAJAH DAGING JERAPAH ADA, SEMUA JENIS HEWAN YANG ADA DI KEBUN BINATANG DISINI ADA DANGINGNYA *ngegrowl*

Mana : *liatin toko punya hizaki*

Hizaki : mau beli bu? *ramah lingkungan*

Mana : *tulis di papan lalu di angkat lagi di depan hizaki*

Hizaki : paha? ooh paha. . .anda yakin mau beli paha? *wajah ragu*

Mana : *manggut-manggut*

Aoi : emang ada apa dengan paha? *heran*

Hizaki : oh tidak mas, hmm. .silahkan ikuti saya *masuk ke dalem Toko bereng Mana dan Aoi, lalu buka lemari khusus* silahkan inilah PAHAAAA!

Uruha : mecemeh cemeh cemeh. . susis owo uwo suuusiis. .suami takut istri. .oowh yeah *nyanyi-nyanyi sa,bil berpose elvis* eh? waaaah! aku kan lagi mandi *nutup badan pake handuk*

Mana : *melotot*

Aoi : *bersiul* Prikitiw! wooh mantap *liatin Uruha dengan air liur mengalir dengan derasnya*

Hizaki : bagaimana baguskan paha nya?

Aoi : bagus tuh nyonya! beli aja. . .liat pahanya montok begitu! *blink-blink liatin uru*

Uruha : hooo mau beli paha ya. .silahkan nyonya lihat pahaku mulus selalu di rawat *elus-elus paha sendiri*

Mana : *ngomong dalem hati* 'inalillahi' *angguk-angguk*

Hizaki : hooo! terbeli ternyata. . HOREEEE BANZAAAAIII! ANDA ADALAH PEMBELI PERTAMA PAHA INI *keluar mercon di balik lemari*

Mana : *bingung*

Aoi : waah dapet hadiah ya?  
>Hizaki : iya, pembeli pertama yang membeli paha ini akan di beri hadiah di tirai 100 *histeris*<p>

Aoi : apa tuh isinya? *penasaran*

Mana : *penasaran juga*

Hizaki : silahkan di buka

MC : selamat anda mendapatkan 2 set pelayan yang akan membantu dan menolong anda, mereka berguna pada saat di hari hujan atau tidak karena bisa meringankan beban hidup anda serta~ *BRAK*

Hizaki : *lemparin batu ke Mc yang ngomong ga jelas* hehe maaf lama tapi silahkan bawa 2 orang maid berambut pirang ini

Aoi : eh? waaah di kasih pelayan gratis, wuuh sekseh lagi. .

Mana : *mau pingsan*

Hizaki : hehehe benar. yang pesek namanya Reita dan yang boncel namanya Ruki *dorong Reita sama Ruki yang pake baju lollita Maid yang super sekseh*

Reita : salam kenal *nunduk*

Ruki : *nunduk* terimakasih nyonya sudah membeli paha, karena itu bisa membebaskan kami dari penjara maut hizaki-sama

Hizaki : heee! *marah* begini-begini ane jaga kalian layaknya peliharaan *BRAK BRAK ZRAK di bantai Bass sama mic*

Reita : ayo nyonya sebaiknya kita pergi

Ruki : *bant gotong mana*

Aoi : eh. .neng pahanya mulus deh. .

Uruha : *udah pake baju* owh tentu saja aku kan selalu perawatan *nyibakin rambut*

Aoi : huuu. .wanginyaaaa

Hizaki : *tepar! semua daging di paling sama copet pasar sepi*

di toko masakan

Uruha : nyonya mau beli apa? sini uru beliin *anak soleh*

Mana : *ngasihin secarik kertas*

Uruha : hooo ini toh. . .kok beli ga bikin sendiri?

Mana : *nulis sesuatu di papan lalu di angkat tepat di wajah Uru*

Uruha : eh? ga bisa masaknya? oh. . .baiklah kalau begitu Uruha yang beliin *pergi dengan sekseh*

Mana : *duduk di meja bareng Reita Ruki sama Aoi*

Aoi : *liatin paha Uru yang gerak-gerak dan ga di tutup*

Ruki : *makan daging gorila*

Reita : *make lakban*

Uruha : maaf bang. . .*senyum sekseh 500.000 watt*

Yuki : eh? *deg deg an* ma~mau beli apa neng?

Uruha : hmm ada semur petenya ada ga bang? *manis*

Yuki :se~semur pete ? 'cantik-cantik makannya semur pete' oh iya neng ada kok. . .*bungkusin semur pete* ini neng harganya 5000

Uruha : wahh. . . terimakasih. . hmm. . oh iya saya ga mau yang ini maunya yang baru di masak *ngeimutin wajah*

Yuki : eh? ini juga yang baru ko neng

Uruha : bukan itu bang maksud saya, saya mau beli yang baru di masak, sekalian saya mau lihat cara masaknya, gitu bang *toel-toel Yuki* bolehkan bang *kedip-kedip*

Yuki : *lumer* ba~baik neng, ayo ikut abang *nunjukin jalan ke dapur*

Uruha : HOREEE! abang baik deh Uru suka *rangkul Yuki*

Yuki : a~ah iya neng *mimisan* a~anu i~itu kokinya *nunjuk koki yang lagi masak*

Uruha : oh itu *terpukau* wooaah hebaaat!  
>Kai : *potong daging-daging dengan sekali tebas* Hiaaaaat! *lempar daging buaya ke atas, lalu lompat dan SRET sekali tebas itu daging berubah jadi kotak-kotak*<p>

Yuki : Kai!

Kai : eh bos? *turun dari lompatan liat Yuki dengan wajah polos, lupa dengan pisau yang masih terbang*

Yuki : ini ada~ *JLEB Piso alias golok nyangkut di kepala* AAAAHH! TIDAAAAK! *histeris kepala bedarah dengan cucuran air darah*

Uruha : Kyaaaa~ kepalanya mau belaah uru tatuuut! *peluk Kai*

Kai : *heran* oh takut ya neng sini sama abang aja *peluk Uru*

Yuki : haaaa ini mah kesempatan dalam kesempitan, sudah Kai urus si eneng uru ini katanya minta di buatin Semur pete, saya mau ganti dulu kepala *lepas golok lalu pergi kekamar dengan kepala sebelah*

Kai : oh iya neng, mau liat abang bikin semur pete?

Uruha : iya itu dia, Uru mau liat abang Kai bikin semur pete *mata berbinar*

Kai : nah kalau begitu lihat ya *beraksi*

Uruha : waaah kereeeenn! *kagum*

Yuki: kepala cadangan, kepala cadangan dimana kau? nah ini dia *buka lemari lepas kepala lama ganti dengan kepala baru* hmm kalau inikan bagus *pake kepala Kamijo*

Kai : ini dia untuk eneng Uru *ngasihin sepiring besar semur pete*

Uruha : waaah makasih abang Kai *peluk Kai*

Kamijo : ekhm *datang*

Kai : wah bos *malu-malu*

Kamijo : bagaimana nona, apa kau suka?

Uruha : eh? ini siapa? *nanya ke Kai*

Kai : ini bos ku yang tadi, dia baru ganti kepala *senyum aneh*

Uruha : waaah keren *pegang-pegang kepala Kamijo*

Kamijo : baguskan nona. .

Uruha : iya bagus. . . hmmmm *mikir* ah. . .kamijo-Chan aku punya permintaan *genit*

Kamijo : eh? *blushing*

Aoi : si Paha mana ya? *kesel plus gali emas*

Reita : Paha itu yang tadi pergi?

Aoi : iya, eh lu dari tadi makan aja *marahin Ruki yang lagi makan Cupang Goreng*

Ruki : *deathglare Aoi*

Aoi : eeh ini budak *berenti gali emas* hmm nyonya apa tidak apa-apa?

Mana : *geleng-geleng*

Aoi : hmm nyonya baik sekali, oh iya boleh aku bertanya sesuatu nyonya?

Mana : *ngangguk*

Aoi : hmm. . kok nyonya dari tadi tidak ngomong-ngomong?

Mana : *angkat bahu*

Aoi : *diem*

Reita : *diem juga*

Ruki : *makan gorengan*

Uruha : nyonyaaa! aku datang membawa hadiah untuk muuuuuu! *lari-lari pelan sambil bawa sekeresek semur pete*

Mana : *bediri dari duduknya*

Aoi Reita Ruki : *ikut bediri*

Urha : nyonya-nyonya ini makanannya *senyum manis sambil ngasihin kresek semur pete*

Mana : *ambil keresek lalu sedikit membungkuk*

Uruha : ah jangan begitu nyonya aku kan jadi malu *malu-malu kucing*

Mana : *sweatdrop lalu pergi*

Uruha : eeeh? tunggu nyonya aku juga punya sesuatu yang pasti berguna untuk nyonya

Mana : *berhenti lalu liat kearah Uruha*

Uruha : ini dia semuanya perkenalkan dia adalah Kai!

Mana : *kaget*

Aoi : eh? siapa dia?

Reita Ruki : *diam tanpa ekspresi*

Ruki : mau? *nawarin roti buaya*

Reita : tidak *geleng-geleng*

Ruki : ya udah *makan sekali mangap*

Reita : *sweatdrop*

Kai : salam kenal nyonya, aku akan menjadi Chef anda yang sangat berguna mulai dari sekarang *membungkuk*

Mana : *nulis di papan* 'lalu? apa yang akan kau lakukan?'

Kai : eh? a~aku akan memasak semua masakan yang anda perintahkan Mana-Sama, lagian aku sudah tidak betah tinggal disana, takuuut *merinding*

Mana : *mikir*. . . . . .*nulis di papan lagi* 'boleh lah'

Kai : WAAAAAHH terimakasih nyonya *terharu*

Uruha : waaah alhamdulillaaah! *PLAK

Aoi : waah ada saingan nih. .

Ruki : mau? *nawarin Reita es cingcau*

Reita : tidak *geleng-geleng*

Ruki : ya sudah *habisin sekali teguk*

Reita : *sweatdrop*

Kamijo : huaaah,uruhaaaa! I LOPE YOU MUAH MUAH MUAH *keluar dari kamar dengan baju compang-camping dan wajah penuh dengan cap bibir merah*

Di Rumah Mana Jam 08.00 PM

Klaha : Mana sayaaaaang! *berlari ke pintu rumah*

Tora : Mamiiiih! TORA LAPEEEERR! eh? papih? *ketemu Kalah di depan rumah*

Klaha : Tora? ngapain kau pake baju kayak gitu?

Tora : habis main lah paah sama si pon! *berlagak jack sparow*

Klaha : ooh, kakak mu mana?

Masashi : *dateng dengan pakaian Vampire cina sambil ngangkat tangan kanan seolah-olah bilang 'HADIR PAH' *

Klaha : bagus semua hadir ayo kita masuk! *buka pintu perlahan*

Klaha Tora : MAMIIIIH KAMI PU~

Masashi : *diem terpukau*

Ruki Reita Kai Uruha Aoi : Selamat datang!

Klaha : astagaaaa~ siapa mereka? *masuk sambil terkaget-kaget*

Reita : silahkan tuan sini biar kami yang bawakan tas dan Jas anda *membungkuk bareng Ruki*

Klaha : eh? iya iya *ngasihin koper sama jas* Manaaa~ di mana kau sayaaang?

Mana : *lambain tangan kayak orang tenggelem*

Klaha : manaa sayaaaang siapa mereka *peluk mana yang udah wangi*

Mana : *ngasihin secarik note*

Klaha : hooo mereka menjadi pelayang kita, tapikan aku tidak punya uang buat membayar mereka *lesu*

Aoi : tidak tuan kami ikhlas kok *nunduk*

Uruha : benar ini sudah kewajiban kami *senyum*

Ruki : *nunduk*

Reita : benar tuan *ikut nunduk*

Kai : kalo aku sih di minta Uruha *blink-blink* tapi aku suka kok *senyum sambil nunduk*

Tora : wuuh *mandangin Uruha yang sekseh* ckckckckckck manis amat *blink blink*

Masashi : *duduk di meja makan sebelah Mana toel-toel Klaha sambil pegang perut seolah ngucap 'Lapar Pih!'*

Klaha : oh baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita makan *duduk di depan*

Tora : *duduk di sebrang Mana* Asiiiiik! Makan-makan!

Klaha : oke mana makanannya?

Mana : *lirik Kai*

Kai : hm? Baik nyonya *bawa gerobak dengan beberapa hidangan di banru Reita Ruki Uruha sama Aoi*

Uruha : *ngasihin masakan yang masih di tutup ke Tora*

Tora : ekhm. . hmm boleh tau siapa namanya? *bisik-bisik*

Uruha : *kaget wajah polos* eh aku ya? *nyimpen telunjuk di bibir* aku Uruha

Tora : Uruha salam kenal aku tora, ingat ya kalau ga ingat kamu jahat *genit sambil toel-toel paha Uru*

Uruha : iiih Tora Genit. . . *pukul pelan pundak Tora*

Klaha : Ekhm! Jangn berisik ini sedang makan malam *lagi di layanin sama Reita*

Tora : baik papah. . .

Klaha : *ga sabar pengen makan* Ayo kita makan *pengan sendaok sama Garpu* 'gurame bakar gurame bakar'

Tora : 'paha goreng pahaaaaaaa'

Kai : ini lah hidangannya *semua penutup di buka*

Tora Klaha : HEEEEEE? *Kaget*

Kai : inilah menu makan malam kita kali ini, SEMUR PETE ALA CHEF KAI QUEEN! *berpose parah queen*

Mana : *diem*

Masashi : *langsung makan tanpa aba-aba*

Klaha : mamih? Mana Guramenya? *muka chibi*

Tora : MAMIIIH MANA PAHA YANG TORAAAAAAA MINTAAA? *loncat-loncat marah*

Mana :*nunjuk Aoi sama Uruha*

Klaha : eh? Dia? *nunjuk Aoi*

Aoi : iya ada apa tuan? *nunduk*

Klaha : Mana aku minta Gurame bukan Dia!

Mana : *garuk-garuk kepala*

Klaha : Aaaah kalau begini aku ga mau makan *lempar sendok sama Garpu* Masa orang kaya makan semur pete! Apa kata duniaaa! *manyun*

Tora : Mamih? Pahanya mana? *mewek kayak anak kecil 5 Tahun*

Mana : *nunjuk Uruha*

Uruha : hehehe *senyum manis*

Tora : APA? DIA TIDAK BISA DI MAKAN MAMIIIII! Aku juga ga mau makan! *ngikutin Kalaha lempar sendok dan Garpu lalu manyun*

Semua kecuali Mana Klaha Tora dan Masashi pada nunduk sedih Masashi mah Makan

Mana : *BRAAK ngegebrak meja lalu nunduk*

Kalah Tora : *kaget*

Masashi : *keselek Pete*

Ruki Reita : *bantu Masashi yang keselek*

Mana : kenapa? Padahalkan aku tadi beli Gurame di beri dia *nunjuk Aoi* lalu beli Paha aku di beri dia *nunjuk Uruha* aku kan udah nurutin semua perkataan kalian, tapi kenapa kalian tidak menghargainnya *nunduk sembari menitikan air mata*

Uruha : nyonyaaaaa *nutup mulut yang kaget denger suara mana yang merdu*

Ruki : haaaa *cekik Masashi*

Reita : *bantuin masashi lepasin tangan Ruki*

Aoi : astagaaa ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara Nyonya *terharu*

Kai : hee? Ada apa kenapa semuanya bengong? *heran*  
>Tora : mamih? Mamih ngomong? *mata melotot kaget sambil ngegrape-grape paha Uru*<p>

Masashi : mamih ngomong! *ikutan ngomong dengan pete yang mengalir keluar dari mulut*

Tora : MASASH! LU NGOMONG! *kaget baru pertama kali denger suara masashi*

Masashi : *lemparin Tora Pete segede bola bekel* ga sopan lu gua kakak lu!

Tora : *keselek Pete*

Uruha : huaaa hiduplah tuan *bantuin keluarin pete*

Klaha : mamih? Kau menangis? *mendekat ke Mana* maafkan aku. . aku hanya esmosi. . maafkan aku honeeeyy *peluk Mana*

Mana : *masih nangis*

Klaha : maafkan aku ya sayang *kisu kening Mana*

Mana : *diem malu* iya aku memaafkan mu *senyum*

Semua orang kecuali Klaha : DIA TERSENYUM! *kaget 20.000 watt*

Klaha : dari pada gitu mending jajan es krim lalu bobo yu *ajak Mana keluar Rumah*

Mana : *manggut-manggut*

Klaha : *nutupin pintu jajan sama Mana*

Tora : lalu aku makan apa?

Uruha : paha? *genit*

Tora : eeh Uruha mau aku makan yaaaa? *kedip-kedip mata*

Uruha : kalau mau sih ayo aja *lirik Aoi yang udah cemburu buta ijo*

Tora : hooo kalau begitu ayok *tarik Uruha ke kamar*

Aoi : TIDAAAAKK ! DIA MILIK KUU! *ikut masuk Kamar*

Kai : ENENG URUUUUU! TUNGGU AKUUU! *masuk kamar yang udah kekunci*

Ruki : lalu kita ngapain?

Masashi : kalau aku sih mau latihan main bass *bawa bass lalu main*

Reita : lumayan juga tuh permainan lu! *belagu*

Masashi : What? Lumayan ? ini perfect! *mainin dengan gaya belagu*

Reita : cuih sombong amat, gua juga bisa *bawa bass yang tiba-tiba nongol*

Masashi : hoo lu juga bisa ternyata *ga henti main bass*

Reita : of course urang mah sudah berguru ke Harry Potter! *bangga*

Masashi : kalu gua sih ke barongsai sama Vampire cina betapa di gua jepang sambil jualan lampion *seyum bangga*

Reita : udah lu jangan banyak ngomong, ayo kita duel!

Masashi : oke! *duel bass sama Reita*

Ruki : =_= kagak ada yang bener, kayaknya gua yang paling normal. . .laaalalalalaaaaaaaaaa *nyanyi serioasa* akulah kembang perawan ingin la la la la laaaaa uwooooooo *teriak 10.000 oktaf*

Reita masashi : BERISIIIIK! *jitak Ruki pake emply*

Ruki : eh? Elo elo berani jitak gua haa! Awas loe loe dua Gua jitak lo *bawa golok*

Masashi : eh? *kaget*

Reita *toel masashi* kata bapa tebe kalo liat Ruki bawa golok. . . . . KABUUUUUURRR! *ngacir bareng Masashi*

Masashi : reita ayo kita naek itu *nunjuk barongsai*

Reita : oke *naek sama masashi ke punggung barongsai*

Ruki : eeh curang lu *naek vampire cina* Yihaaaa! Ayo vampire!

Dan begitulah selajutnya, Mana dan Klaha yang sibuk jajan, Kai Aoi yang sibuk memperebutkan Uruha dari taring kucing sang Tora, Reita Ruki dan Masashi yang tiba-tiba ada di cina.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>

Mana : *ngasah Piso Dapur* perasaan gua ga bodoh-bodoh amat!

Uruha : *siapin gantungan di pohon toge* Paha gua kok di bawa-bawa? Terus gua mana mungkin genit-genitan kaya gitu!

Aoi : *nyiapin pancungan* perasaan wajah gua ga mirip-mirip amat sama Gurame!

Ruki : *nyiapin garpu sama sendok segede waladdolin* perasaan gua belum pernah makan daging Gorila! Ngapain juga gua nyanyi seriosa?

Reita : *nyiamin kursi listrik* seenaknya dewek nganggap ane maid berlakban!

Kai : *mojok* kok aku kayak gitu ya? Aku kan sukanya sama Nao bukan Uru. . .

Kamijo : =_= *nyiapin taring* aku di apain tuh sama si uruha? Sampe-sampe kayak gitu!

Uruha : gua juga kagak nyaho *bawa suntikan Gede*

Hizaki : *nyapin hewan-hewan di kebon binatang* masa diriku yang cantik nan indah ini di jadiin tukang daging! Apa kata dunia!

Teru : *nyiapin kolam pernuh dengan piranha* aku imut begini! Di jadikan. . . . .tukang ikan pasar sepi?

Klaha : *nyiapin vampire bule* perasaan aku ga kayak gitu amat deh. .

Tora : *nyiapin pancingan* ape? Diriku yang cool ini dijadikan begitu? Aku tidak rela!

Masashi : *nyiapin vampire cina* perasaan gua kagak demen sama semur pete!

Jack : kok gua di bawa-bawa. .

Harry : sama bang kok gua di bawa-bawa ya?

Vampire cina : penghinaan itu *nyiapin pasukan*

Author : SUDAH! Kaliankan sudah aku bayar dengan emas 50.000 karat(an) jadi jangan banyak komentar!

Semua : KAMI TIDAK TERIMAAAA!

Author : habislah aku *di siksa*

* * *

><p><strong>yang mau review silahkan desu<strong>

**yang mau request juga bisa**

**yang mau di tanyapun juga bisa**

**apapun bisa *PLAK**

**yosh arigato**


End file.
